Switch Scenes
The Switch Scenes(stylized as SWITCH Scenes in-game) are the small cut-scenes that occur when the player switches from one playable character to another in free roam in Grand Theft Auto V. The cut-scenes vary by player and circumstances going on in the game's storyline. Each character has a number of unique cut-scenes. About The player is free to switch between any of the available characters at any time they want in free roam (unless the player has a wanted level or is in the middle of a side-mission). When the player switches to a new character, the camera will switch to an overhead view of the playable character, than zoom out three times (or less depending on the players altitude above the map). The camera will than pan along the world map of San Andreas and stop over where the new character is located, and zoom in three times. After the final zoom, the overhead camera will transition into a brief cinematic showing what the character is doing currently (which will vary from character to character). Michael De Santa Michael's switch scenes mostly seemed to be centred around his ruined home life or his self-loathing (or his success and steady lifestyle as the story progresses). Aside from the period of the game when Michael has to live out in Sandy Shores, all of his switch scenes happen in Los Santos. Michael's switch scenes have the most variety as the storyline progresses, as some only appear at certain points in the storyline. Los Santos *Waking up in his mansion, Amanda next to him sleeping and practically ignoring him. *Fighting with Amanda in his mansion, saying that she is not an FIB agent and to leave him alone, Amanda's make up will be all blurry meaning that she was crying. *Speaking with Amanda on his cellphone, saying "I hate you too, honey". *Outside a Bean Machine, drinking a coffee. *Inside his Tailgater, stuck in a traffic jam. *Inside his car, sleeping right outside his mansion. *Smoking in a canal in Vespucci. *Having lunch with Amanda, but in a very negative mood between them. *Smoking outside Dr. Isiah Friedlander's office. *Watching television, but not really happy of what he sees, turning it off. *Begrudgingly giving money to Amanda or Jimmy after dropping them off either in Portola Drive or Rockford Plaza. *Sitting over Prosperity Street Promenade in Del Perro while talking on the phone with someone about money. *Sitting in a park in Burton, talking with Dr. Isiah Friedlander on the phone. *Dropping off Jimmy to a Pawn Shop in Downtown Vinewood. *In Puerto Del Sol Marina, mourning over his stolen yacht (unlocked after Father/Son) *Riding a Scorcher bike over Lake Vinewood. *Just sitting quietly next to Jimmy in his mansion's living room. *Getting out from the Tivoli Cinema with a soda in hand, complaining about the mainstream cinema. Post - Did Somebody Say Yoga? The following switch scenes will occur after the events of the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga? Where Michael's family moves out of the house, leaving him all alone. *Michael waking up violently from a bad dream with a gun in his hand. He soon realizes it was just a dream. He then puts on a suit. *Michael washing his face in the bathroom telling himself to keep it together. His tone of voice implies he has been recently crying. *Arguing with an officer at a park in Vinewood Hills over Michael smoking. *Arguing with an lifeguard on Vespucci Beach over Michael smoking. *Walking away from a motel in La Puerta saying “I just can't go through with it...” or "No, my dick might fall off". It's implied he almost had sex with a prostitute. Blaine County (during Michael and Trevor's exile) * Sitting outside of Trevor's trailer in a green armchair. He will keep repeating to himself “It's just like a giant beach. It's just like a giant beach...” * Sleeping behind the wheel of his car. * On a boat driving on the Alamo Sea. * Sitting on the hood of his car in random locations such as, a parking lot near Stab City, a truck stop on Joshua Road or just outside of Grapeseed looking over the Alamo Sea. * Talking with Ron about government conspiracies in Trevor's trailer before Michael abruptly leaves to avoid having to hear more of his nonsense. * Getting out from the Yellow Jack Inn, completely drunk. Post - Reuniting the Family The following switch scenes will occur after the events of the mission Reuniting the Family. *Talking with a studio employee about whether or not people are going to “get” this new movie Michael is working on. *Near Heritage Way, about to leave Backlot City, telling a studio security guard to remember his face and that he is his new boss. *Harassing a club bouncer about him not knowing who he is. He might tell him to look him up on EyeFind. *Walking out of a random restaurant (e. g Les Bianco). He will either simply comment on how it was a nice lunch or addressing how it was a nice lunch with Solomon. *Michael will be arguing with Tracey over her behavior. She will tell him how he is ruining his life. Michael starts off mad, but will calmly relent and say how is he is just simply trying to look out for her. *Coming back from a bike ride with Jimmy, who will say that he had fun and is going to go watch porn. Jimmy might also say how doing more exercise and maybe he won't be dead by 35. *Watching TV with Jimmy and Tracey, when he looks at his watch and announces that he has to go and tells his kids to enjoy whatever is on TV. *Walking by a group of prostitutes, whom he politely rejects and shows him his wedding ring. He then says he is a happily married man. *Holding the car door open for Amanda who is going to shop at the mall. *Giving money to Jimmy just outside the Rockford Plaza. *Giving money to Tracey just outside the Vinewood Plaza. *Showing Jimmy the set of his new movie and telling him proudly that his dad is an artist. Jimmy will dismiss his dad's artwork as “linear entertainment”. *Getting up from bed after presumably just having sex with Amanda. As he gets up she tries to playfully pull him back to keep him from going, but she lets go, playfully slapping Michael's behind. *Playing Righteous Slaughter 7 together with Jimmy, Michael will throw the control away as he's losing while Jimmy will taunt him, in which he will reply, "Millenial fuckwads!". *Next to his swimming pool, putting out a cigarette as he's telling an off-screen Amanda that he's about to begin his Yoga. *On a chair near the swimming pool using his tablet, before putting it on a chair and getting up. *In the cafe inside the Gentry Manor Hotel, where he's finishing lunch with Amanda, both dressed in Tennis outfits or in regular outfits as Michael lovingly kisses his wife goodbye and tell her to give a generous tip. Unique Post Mission Scenes These unique Switch Scene will occur only if the player switches to Michael right after or soon after completing a mission. *After Father/Son - Getting out of a taxi in Morningwood near Tivoli Cinema. *After By The Book - Leaving Dave Norton in front of the FIB building. *After The Merryweather Heist - Driving his Premier and saying "Ah, Trevor. You are a weapons grade moron" or "What a lonely fuck, classic". *After the first part of Blitz Play - Driving his Premier and saying "This is never gonna end, is it?". *After Paleto Score Setup - Leaning in his car and saying "Wish I was staying in a hotel". *After Derailed - Getting out of a motel in Paleto Bay, after delivering the golden statue to Lester, saying "Lester better play right with that idol". *After Surveying the Score - Driving his car and saying "One more job and you're out, and this time, you really are". (Only seen if completed as Trevor.) *After Lamar Down - Driving back to Los Santos and annoyingly commenting "Argh, couldn't they have popped him in the suburbs." *After The Big Score - Driving back to his mansion, he will say “Well, I never have to see that guy again." The player is automatically switched to Michael prior to completing the mission Hang Ten, in which he is in a phone conversation with Lester. Lester tells Michael that Trevor has taken over the Vanilla Unicorn. Michael agrees to meet there to plan the next mission. Gallery Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Michael_Motel.jpg|Avoiding the motel encounter. Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Michael_Amanda_Fight.jpg|Claiming to have been at a movie. Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Michael_Jimmy_TV.jpg|Watching TV with Jimmy. Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Michael_Yacht_Club.jpg|Lamenting the loss of his yacht. Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Michael_Smoking.jpg|Smoking at Vespucci Canals. Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Michael_Amanda_Gentry_Cafe.png|With Amanda at Gentry Manor cafe. Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Michael_Jimmy_Vinewood_Stick-up.png|Letting Jimmy out at a Vinewood Pawn shop. Videos SwitchScenes GTAVe Michael Vespucci Canals Smoking SwitchScenes GTAVe Michael Motel Dick SwitchScenes GTAVe Michael Jimmy Vinewood Stick up SwitchScenes GTAVe Michael Amanda Gentry Manor Franklin Clinton Franklin has the least variety in his switch scenes, and even as the storyline progresses, the change is minimal, only reflecting his life in his new Vinewood Hills home. *Walking out of a random diner/restaurant saying goodbye to the employees. He might also comment on how he is drunk, but will not get any drunker. *Leaving Hornbills over Vinewood Boulevard. *Stopping a fistfight between Ballas or other CGF members and Lamar. Lamar will comment on his Apache heritage and how it would have helped him. *Finishing off a cup of coffee outside a taco stall, then throwing it away. *Walking out of a random smoke store, smelling his new weed with excitement. *Stuck in traffic in his Buffalo S, lamenting over Los Santos traffic problems. *Cleaning his Bagger in Vinewood Hills or at Vespucci Beach saying “This motherfucker clean!” *Cleaning up his Buffalo S in the driveway of his safehouse in Strawberry. *Doing chin-ups at Muscle Sands Gym. *Playing with Chop behind his safehouse. *Reading a book while lying on his bed. *Walking out of a coffee bar checking out an attractive female that is walking by. He will ask if she wants to join him. After The Hotel Assassination The following switch scenes will occur after the events of the mission The Hotel Assassination. These mostly focus on Franklin's life in his new Vinewood Hills home. *Saying goodbye to a girl leaving his home in a taxi cab. It is possible the girl was a booty call. *Watching a picture of him and Tanisha in his living room. *Lamenting how he still has to do chores in his new house as he takes out the garbage. *Ironing a shirt in his room. *Waking up from sleeping in his bed. *Snacking on some chips in his kitchen. He might comment on how he is snacking and not even stoned or how he has to do 6 burpees to work them off or he might say how he needs to buy some health food. *On the phone with an unknown person in his living room , saying how they should hang out sometime. *Lounging by his pool. *Doing push-ups by his pool. *Walking out of his closet, having just put on some new clothes. *Typing on his laptop in the sitting room, which he then closes and walks away. *Dusting off some of the shelves in his sitting room. *Cleaning his Buffalo S in his driveway. *Cleaning his Bagger in his driveway (also sometimes further in Vinewood Hills), saying “This motherfucker clean!” Between I Fought The Law and Pack Man *Franklin will have a unique switch scene where he'll appear inside Hayes Autos garage in front of the checklist of vehicles to steal for Devin Weston. Unique Post-Mission Scenes These unique Switch Scene will occur only if the player switches to Franklin right after or soon after completing a mission. In some cases with Franklin, the player will be automatically switched over to him after completing a mission. *After Complications - Talking on the phone with Lamar discussing that Simeon Yetarian just fired both of them. *After Marriage Counseling - In his house, talking with Tanisha, before she leaves frustrated. **Alternately, he will drive his bagger and say something about Martin Madrazo (Immediately after this mission completed) *After The Jewel Store Job - Franklin has a conversation with Tanisha over the phone at the Vanilla Unicorn where she shows disinterest at his newfound wealth and how he chose spend his money at a strip club as he receives a text from Michael as he gets paid. *After Hood Safari - Hiding behind a wall in Elysian Island evading a cop car looking for him. He will then say "Someone had to call the cops". (Only seen if completed as Trevor without bringing Franklin home.) *After The Merryweather Heist - Driving his Bagger and saying "Nuclear weapons? Crazy motherfucker." *After The Hotel Assassination - Looking around his new house gleefully while on the phone with Lester who appears to be somewhat annoyed at how happy Franklin is with his new home. *After the first part of Blitz Play - Driving his Bagger and saying "Fuck those guys!". *After the second part of Blitz Play - Driving the getaway vehicle and saying "Man, one of these days I gotta get paid". *After I Fought The Law - Walking and saying "Man, when am I gonna get a paycheck for one of those jobs?". *After Caida Libre - Playing fetch with Chop in the park east of Vinewood Hills. Strangely, when the player gains control of him, the dog starts walking away and won't interact with Franklin anymore, possibly due a glitch. The true Chop, however, can be normally found in Franklin's Mansion (fixed in enhanced version GTA V). *After Predator - Driving back to Los Santos with Chop and saying "Who is a good boy?". *After The Paleto Score - Driving back to Los Santos and saying "Back to fucking civilization". *After Derailed - Driving on his Bagger, being almost at the meeting point of the mission Monkey Business, saying "Agent Steve Haines... man". *After Monkey Business - Driving back to Los Santos and saying "Man, I better get a government paycheck for this shit". *After Cleaning out the Bureau - Stuck in a traffic jam saying "Find the architect? Man, why am I still doing the grunt work?". *After Architect's Plans - Walking close to Darnell Bros. saying "Rob the FIB? Man, we are stupid." Gallery Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Franklin_Cleaning_Bagger.jpg|Bagger is clean. Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Franklin_Traffic_Adder.png|Adder spawning in a traffic jam. Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Franklin_Drunk_or_Drunker.png|Drunk but not getting drunker. Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Franklin_Girlfriend.jpg|Farewell to a blonde. Videos SwitchScenes GTAVe Franklin Safehouse Outfit SwitchScenes GTAVe Franklin Safehouse Clean Bagger SwitchScenes GTAVe Franklin Drunk but not Drunker SwitchScenes GTAVe Franklin Traffic Vinewood Adder Trevor Philips Trevor's switch scenes are by far the most diverse of the three characters, and will vary all across San Andreas. He also has the most switch scenes of the three characters. Trevor's scenes tend to be more random and comedic compared to Michael and Franklin. Passed Out Drunk A recurring motif with Trevor is that he might be passed out drunk in a random location around the map. He will slouch over and wake himself up while looking around startled. He will smash the beer bottle he is holding and make a comment regarding his situation. *On top of Mount Gordo wearing a dress. He will either comment on how he will eat the liver of the deer that pissed on him or that his penis feels like an ice pop and will joke about an ice cock pop. *Lying in a drunken daze on the railroad tracks east of Paleto Bay with a train fast approaching. The player gains control of him with just enough time to get out of the train's way. He may say "What have you done now, Trevor?" or will drunkenly shout at the train "Fuck off! I'm sleeping here!" *On the beaches of Chumash. When he wakes up, he may comment on how no one bothered to put sunscreen on him, or he might comment on the rather large woman that is scripted to walk by him. *In a barn in Grapeseed. He may comment on how there were 6 cowboys in the barn a minute ago or that the party has ended. *In only his underwear in the Lake Vinewood Estates. He might comment on how itchy he is, how the party is over, or how he needs some breakfast. *Outside the Vanilla Unicorn. He may comment on where Wade is, or how he is practically at work. (only after Hang Ten) *At a juice stand near the Vinewood Sign. He might comment on why crystal meth turns him into an outdoorsman. *On the roof of a building in Textile City. He may comment on how one should not trust prostitutes to keep you through the night or he might say “High ground. Good thinking, T”. He might also say “A pigeon fancier I am not.” *Inside the empty pool of the abandoned motel at Sandy Shores. *Inside a dumpster in Rancho. Los Santos *Yelling at bicycle riders on the road just outside of Chumash, saying that America was built by and for the motor vehicle and to "go to France with your bicycles" (somewhat refers to the real-life Tour de France). He may also comment on their choice of clothing if Trevor continues to follow the riders. *Leaning up against a building in Rockford Hills not far from Michael's safehouse writing on a notepad. *Throwing a member of The Lost MC off a bridge over the Los Santos Storm Drain. *Tying someone to the jetties under the Del Perro Pier. He may comment on how it is a perfect analogy for American capitalism. He might alternatively comment on how one “...should never talk unkindly to strangers.” There's always a Speedo next to him, probably the vehicle in which he brought the victim. *Getting kicked out of a woman's clothing store in Vespucci, and commenting on how it is his right to try on clothes before he buys them (he may be wearing a dress when this happens). He might also tell the cashier to not look at him that way and that he might be wearing women's clothing secretly as well. *Walking out of a funeral home in Strawberry, telling the unseen owner inside “You'll be digging your own grave when I'm done with you!” * Getting drunk at the Vanilla Unicorn bar. *Picking fights with bodybuilders in Vespucci Beach. He might be taunting them by saying “...none of you pussies even know how to fight!” or demanding one of the bodybuilders gives back Trevor his underwear. *Telling security guards outside the Casino by the Vinewood Racetrack that he was cheating, not counting cards. Alternatively, he may say he has a drug problem that would kill most "problem celebrities". *At a health food restaurant in Vespucci telling a woman eating on a patio that a “chicken heart is nearly vegan”, much to her obvious disgust. *Waking up drunk while lying on the edge of the bridge over the Los Santos River. He may comment on his lack of clothes and a car (although his car can be seen at the right), or how he needs some breakfast. Often claims a victory for waking up at the safe side. *Waking up in a dumpster in East Los Santos. *Harassing male patrons of the Vanilla Unicorn getting lap dances. *With an automatic two-star wanted level, he is being chased by the cops, while Trevor tries to explain what he did previously was in "self defense". He will further reveal other crimes he has recently committed including grand theft auto, public exposure, and murdering a cop. This can happen in various places, mainly highways. *Topless women running out of the Vanilla Unicorn while Trevor chases them. He will then say “ARGH WOMEN!” in frustration. *Telling the waiter of a fish restaurant in Morningwood that a customer he assaulted "was asking to get spiked" and that he should pay him for the service. *Howling at the moon drunk while in a courtyard in Vinewood. *Throwing up in a fountain. He may comment on how one should "never eat Indian people" or that he sees a nose ring in his vomit that he swallowed in the 1990s. *Smashing a guitar over the head of a busker in Downtown Vinewood. Trevor may comment on how he should learn to play the saxophone, or tell him to shut up. ** This may be a reference to the saxophone players in GTA IV. *Picking tacos out of a trash can just outside of Chamberlain Hills. *Harassing a harbor master at Vespucci Canals and throwing him into the water (dialogue varies) *Soliciting handjobs by the highway in La Puerta with a homeless man, who runs away frightened. Trevor may comment on the deal he is missing out on or that he doesn't care that the patron has failed to wash his penis. He will also comment that $5 is all he's getting. *Chasing a heavily damaged Maibatsu Penumbra inside the Los Santos Storm Drain while apologizing for exposing himself. *Stealing a sandwich from a pedestrian before throwing it back at him. *Constantly photobombing a woman taking a photo of the Oriental Theater. *Riding down the highway in a Faggio following another Faggio rider, exclaiming gleefully that they are "scooter brothers”. This is an Easter Egg referencing the infamous YouTube video of Scooter Brothers meme from Grand Theft Auto IV. *Standing outside a record store near Vespucci Beach saying how that he is a hipster and it is ironic that he is being thrown out of the store. He might comment on how disgusted he is that the DJ used CD's. *Standing over a couple sunbathing while asking if they would "rub oil into his white bits". *Yelling out "TITTIES! TITTIES! TITTIES!" drunk at the Vanilla Unicorn. *Spooning Floyd in his apartment (it is implied he sexually abused him as well). Trevor might comment on how peaceful Floyd looks sleeping or how next time Floyd has to spoon him. Floyd might start crying after this. *Watching television in Floyd's apartment. This cutscene is almost exactly identical to Michael's version of the switch scene. *Getting kicked out of the Vanilla Unicorn and saying "Since when are handjobs under the table not allowed?".﻿ *Leaving the Inspector Knickers store in Hawick Avenue, wearing a dress. *Seen outside various buildings with two guards in front, yelling random comments. If approached, the two guards will engage Trevor in a fistfight. *Smashing a pineapple in Floyd's apartment during an argument with Floyd, commenting that wasting food makes him sick. *Some time after the events of Fame or Shame but before any subsequent Trevor or Michael missions, Trevor will be at the corner of Spanish Avenue and Portola Drive looking at Michael's Mansion, making notes in a notebook. **During the same period, he can be found with a notebook at the Port of Los Santos making notes, possibly in preparation for The Merryweather Heist. Blaine County *Standing over his toilet masturbating violently and then casually wiping his semen-stained hand on the door. *Smoking crystal meth in his trailer. He will then go into a haze similar to being drunk (vehicular controls will also be affected). *Dunking his head in his kitchen sink. *Flushing a foot down his toilet. It backs up and Trevor has to stomp on it to no avail. He may say either “Bye bye foot” or “Flush for fucks sake!” *Sitting outside his trailer smoking a cigarette. *On the small pier in Paleto Bay pointing a gun at a person and saying degrading comments at the person. *Burying a body out in the Grand Senora Desert. He will put down his shovel while nervously looking around. * Swimming under the Alamo Sea, possibly searching for the Cargo Plane's wreckage. *Flying a Cuban 800 over the Grand Senora Desert, where he will then say “What the FUCK did we do to this Earth?” or “Civilization is but a polyp on this great planet's colon!” for unknown reasons. He may also yell "GOD IT'S PEACEFUL UP HERE!" *Inside his meth lab commenting on how he loves the smell of cooking meth. *Standing outside the McKenzie Field Hangar debating if he wants to work or not. He might also comment on how the Mexicans need guns and somebody has to give it to them. *Driving down Route 68 with an automatic 2-star wanted level being chased by the police. He tells the officers to give up and the chase is getting out of hand. It would be originally be a 5-star wanted level, as seen on the official gameplay trailer, but it was changed due to the difficulty to escape from this level of pursuit. *Driving his Bodhi (or otherwise any vehicle that he has previously acquired before switching to Michael and/or Franklin and then back to Trevor without getting Wasted or Busted while playing as the Former two) on the south end of Lago Zancudo, where he is giving chase to another car. Trevor will comment on a situation that has just happened involving someone's head having just popped off and Trevor claiming he had nothing to do with it, and even that surprised him. He yells at the driver to stop the car to Trevor can explain the situation. The car will drive straight into Fort Zancudo for unknown reasons. *Standing outside random purchasable properties in Paleto Bay. Comments will vary. *Taunting the bouncers of The Hen House (unless bought by him). If bought immediately after scene, bouncers will attack until business is bought, resulting in them fleeing Unique Post-Mission Scenes These unique Switch Scene will occur only if the player switches to Trevor right after or soon after completing a mission. In some cases with Trevor, the player will be automatically switched over to him after completing a mission. *After Fame or Shame - Driving the Phantom saying "I'm back, motherfuckers!". *After Three's Company - Flying back to his airfield in the FIB's Frogger, saying "The FIB, Townley? Why that doesn't surprise me?". *After Hood Safari - Hiding behind a wall in Elysian Island evading a cop car looking for him. He will then say "The life of a gangbanger". (Only seen if completed as Franklin without bringing Trevor home.) *After I Fought The Law - Walking and saying "Stay spiritual! I hope he believes in afterlife". *After Eye in the Sky - Pushing the LSPD co-pilot out of the helicopter and taking it. Originally, he made it at the scene, instead of out of the scene. *After Surveying the Score - Next to his helicopter in Sandy Shores Airfield, saying "Huh! Crazy!". (Only seen if completed as Michael.) *After Pack Man - Talking on the phone with Lester about how Devin Weston refused to pay for his services, Lester will also ask Trevor to met Franklin in his aunt's house to talk about Michael dissapearence. *After Reuniting the Family - Waking up drunk and in underwear on an island east of Palomino Highlands with dead Lost MC members strewn everywhere. He then will say one of the following; “Last man standing...”, "The morning after the night before." or "Wasn't me!" *After The Wrap Up - Walking and saying "Michael, Michael, Michael. What would you do without me?". *After Lamar Down - Driving back to Los Santos singing “If you go out in the woods today, prepare for a big surprise...” *After The Big Score - In Sandy Shores Airfield saying "Michael... Merryweather... They are all against me". *After The Third Way driving in Sandy Shores near his trailer. *After Mrs. Philips - Smoking crystal meth in his trailer and lamenting over his mother. Gallery Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Trevor_Drunk_in_an_Alleyway.jpg|Drunk in an alleyway. Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Trevor_Scooter_Brothers.jpg|Scooter brothers. Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Trevor_Vinewood_Guitar.jpg|About to smash a guitar. Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Trevor_Trevor_Vespucci_Beach.jpg|Annoying beachgoers. Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Trevor_Notebook_Port.jpg|Taking notes. Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Trevor_Dumpster.jpg|Waking up in a dumpster. Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Trevor_Muscle_Fight.jpg|Picking fights with bodybuilders. Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Trevor_Vanilla_Unicorn_Panty_Sniffer.png|Sniffing panties at the Vanilla Unicorn Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Trevor_Davis-Taco_Bin.png|Scavenging. TrevorTiedManToPoleSpawn-GTAV.jpg|Under the Del Perro Pier. Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Trevor_Inspector_Kinickers.jpg|Exiting Inspector Knickers in lingerie. Switch_Scenes_GTAVe_Trevor_Floyd.jpg|Spooning Floyd Hebert. Videos SwitchScenes GTAVe Trevor Mortuary SwitchScenes GTAVe Trevor Alleyway Vespucci SwitchScenes GTAVe Trevor Port Notebook SwitchScenes GTAVe Trevor Scooter Brothers SwitchScenes GTAVe Trevor Vinewood Guitar SwitchScenes GTAVe Trevor Vespucci Beachgoers SwitchScenes GTAVe Trevor Davis Taco Bin SwitchScenes GTAVe Trevor Vanilla Panty Sniffer Trivia *If the player kills another protagonist and switches to them, the protagonist will instantly spawn at a nearby hospital, even though it usually takes a few hours to be revived. *In Trevor's Gameplay Trailer , one if his switch scenes shows him cursing all the time saying "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Awgh!", panicking and making a mess in his toilet, just to flush a foot. The scene still exists, however, Trevor does not curse and he doesn't make any mess, instead, he forces it in with his foot and flushing it, usually saying "Bye bye foot." or "Flush for fuck's sake!". * If the player switches to Trevor and he is wearing a dress, a very humorous bug will occur where he will lack underwear and his genitals are fully visible if the player positions the camera properly, or takes cover next to a waist-high object. This only happens during the switch scenes, as if the player puts a dress on him from Trevor's wardrobe, he will be wearing underwear. *If the player steals any vehicle using one Protagonist, switches to another and then back to that previous Protagonist, that vehicle will replace his default vehicle during a Switch Scene. For example, the player, as Trevor steals any random vehicle, switches to Michael and/or Franklin and then back to Trevor. This is much more possible if the protagonist that the player has switched to Saves the game in their respetive safehouses or at least sleeps in their bed and does not get Wasted or Busted, in which switching back to that previous protagonist respawns his default vehicle. In most instances, that stolen vehicle, if damaged will be instantly repaired upon switching characters. **If the player was to steal a Semi-Truck with either a Trailer attached to it or attached a trailer if it is without one and switches characters and then back to that character used to steal a truck, that Semi-Truck spawns without its trailer attached despite the fact that the trailer is still intact upon switching characters. **It is, however, impossible to spawn a Prison Bus that has been stolen from Bolingbroke Penitentiary during switch scenes, as the character that hijacked it is taken instantly outside a hospital. It is suggested that the protagonist who stole the prison bus may have been Wasted off-screen, specially if the player switches characters immediately after succesfully stealing one. ** The same may happen if the player steals a plane. Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Gameplay